Next generation sequencing is now a central tool in the analysis of signaling pathways important in development and disease. The Genome Sequencing Core (GSC) is aimed at providing researchers at the University of Kansas in Lawrence with next-generation sequencing technologies as well as expertise in experimental design and analysis of sequence data. Projects in the GSC will include whole genome assembly, genome re-sequencing for identification of mutations important in development and disease, transcriptome analysis (RNA seq), and identification of transcription factor interaction sites using chromatin immunoprecipitation combined with DNA sequencing (ChIP seq). The GSC will house a state-of-the-art lllumina Hiseq 2000 sequencer with dedicated processor and storage space to run the instrument. This core facility will enhance the genomics infrastructure already at KU, in the KU Genomics Center and the KU DNA Sequencing Facility, which provides standard, first generation sequencing. Together, the three cores allow for a thorough, integrated dissection of disease pathways using novel fluorescence probes to define a cellular process, to find mutations affecting that cellular process, and to define genes involved in the cellular process. The novel approach of the MADP is to combine the enabling technologies of fluorescent probe synthetic chemistry and next generation sequencing to set up a pipeline for target discovery in disease pathways. Next generation sequencing is an enabling technology in that it has the power to allow investigators from many different disciplines to ask new questions in their research areas of interest. The GSC will enable genomics research at the University of Kansas by eliminating the barriers of cost and communication involved with using off-campus facilities. Interest in next generation sequencing at the University of Kansas in Lawrence is high, and includes investigators in the Pharmacy School, the Department of Molecular Biosciences, and the Department of Ecology and Evolutionary Biology. Use ofthe GSC will be by Projects in this Molecular Analysis of Disease Pathways COBRE, as well as by researchers across the campus and in many different disciplines.